


That Fucking Red Jacket

by fiona_apiston



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 19:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9456332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiona_apiston/pseuds/fiona_apiston
Summary: Lance tries to figure out who Keith has a crush on.





	

    It happened slowly.  First Pidge got a girlfriend, then Hunk started dating Shay, and then Shiro started hanging out a lot with that one girl.  But before he knew it, Lance and Keith were they only paladins not dating anyone.  And Lance didn’t want to be the only one without a significant other.

    Lance looked up as Pidge and her new girlfriend got up and went into the direction of the storage room, in which Pidge had just discovered had a bunch of boxes full of new Altean technology.  Pidge’s face was lit up and her eyes were dancing as she excitedly explained what the new technology could do, and her girlfriend looked just as happy simply from how happy Pidge was.

    He turned away from them as he heard a noise, and it turned out it was Hunk and Shay coming out of kitchen, then running out with a yell that they were going out to buy some ingredient they were missing that they needed to have to make dinner.

    He sighed and turned to go to his room, then bumped into a girl, who was being followed by Shiro.

    “Oh, sorry,” she said, grabbing Shiro’s arm and smiling at him.  “What were you going to show me?”

    They walked away and Lance stood in shock.  Keith came in, and he walked over to him.  “Keith!  Can you believe everyone is dating someone except you and me?”

    Keith shrugged.  “Sure.”

    “Sure?  That’s all you’re going to say?”  He paused and frowned at Keith.  “Wait!  Are you dating someone?”

    “What?  No.”

    Lance’s eyes widened.  “Do you like someone?”

    Keith turned away, but Lance caught the blush that was spreading over his cheeks.

    “Oh my god!  You do!”

    “No, I don’t,” Keith insisted, but he was still turned away from Lance.

    “Really?  Then why aren’t you looking at me?”

    “I- um, I have to go.” Keith ran off.

    Lance watched him go and decided that figuring out Keith’s crush was more important than getting a girl-or boy-friend.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

    Lance thought hard about who Keith could possibly have a crush on.  He didn’t tend to hang out with a lot of people- mostly just the other paladins, and Coran and Allura.  He didn’t think Keith liked Pidge, Hunk, or Coran, and nobody ever had a crush on him, so that left Shiro and Allura.  Then he remembered that Keith had said that Shiro was like a brother to him, so he was out.  That left Allura.  He had never found out what exactly happened between her and Keith, if anything, besides the whole she hated the Galra and he was part Galra.  Though, if Keith had a crush on anyone, it would most likely be Allura.  Lance wished it was him, since he had had a crush on Keith since meeting him at Galaxy Garrison, but like he thought earlier, nobody had ever had a crush on him before.  And if anyone ever did get a crush on him, it would least likely be someone he actually liked.  So, not Keith.

    He got up to look for Keith, and found him near the laundry area ironing his red jacket.   _That fucking red jacket_ that Keith looked so good in.  Lance tore his eyes away from the jacket and said, “I know who you have a crush on.”

    Keith looked up.  “You do?”

    Lance nodded.  “Allura, right?”

    A multitude of emotions crossed Keith’s face, then he finally said, “No.”

    “Um, Shiro?”

    Keith gave him a look.

    “Okay, so not Shiro.  Can you give me a hint?”

    “No.”

    “It is a guy or girl?”

    Keith suddenly became very focused on ironing the collar of his jacket.  “A guy.”

    Lance continued smiling, but it was forced.  So his crush did like guys, but not him.  How ironic.

    “Any other hints?”

    Keith was very focused on his jacket, not looking up at Lance, when he said, “He’s in this room with me.”

    Lance looked around.  They were alone.  “Wait, me?”

    Keith finally looked up.  “Yeah.”

    Lance stared at him.  “Really?”

    Keith nodded.  “I get it if you don’t want to talk to me again.  I know you like girls.” He picked up the jacket and turned to leave.

    “Wait-” Lance said, but then Hunk was calling him to  help with something, and he had to go help him.  When he was done, he couldn’t find Keith anywhere.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

    Lance wandered around the Castle a little more and then went back to Keith’s room in hopes that he would be there.  He was, standing next to his bed and facing away from the doorway.

    Lance walked up to the doorway.  “Keith?”

    Keith spun around.  “Lance.”

    “I couldn’t find you after I helped Hunk.”

    “I didn’t think you’d want to see me.”  Keith looked sad, not looking directly at Lance, with his shoulders slumping.  “Look, I never meant for you to find out.  It’s, it’s just a crush.  I wasn’t going to do anything about it, since I know you like girls.”

    Lance stared at him, standing there in that red jacket that was his total weakness.  “I do like girls.  I also like guys.  I also,” he paused, “like you.”

    Keith looked up in shock as Lance strode over to him, tugged him closer using his jacket, and kissed him gently.  The kiss lasted several seconds, then they broke apart, each staring in wonder at each other.  Neither of them had ever thought this would actually be happening.

    Keith spoke first.  “I thought you were straight.”

    Lance laughed, then shook his head.  Then he confessed, “I didn’t think anyone would ever like me like that.”

    Keith smiled.  “Well, get used to it,” he said, giving Lance another quick kiss on the mouth.

    Lance grinned back, and they stayed together in Keith’s room, talking and kissing, until they heard Shay calling to everyone that dinner was ready, and then walked to the dining room hand in hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr! My username is neonsapphics


End file.
